The Ouija Experience
by Drindalis
Summary: It started out with a simple question. "Ouija board? What's that?" Sora asked. "You mean you've never used one before? Whatta noob." Axel scoffed. "Hold on guys, I have one somewhere." Riku said, pulling it out of a box. "This is stupid." Roxas muttered.


**DJG: "Well, I experienced a Ouija board for the first time at a sleepover at my friends house last weekend. I'm a strong Christian, so I was kinda skeptical about the whole thing. My friend Autumn, who's house I was at, said that it probably wouldn't work, but this is what happened. I probably won't ever use a Ouija board again."**

Sora tilted his head to the side. "A Ouija board? What's that?" Axel snickered. "You've never tried to use one before? What a noob." The four boys were spending the night at Riku's house since he was turning 17. One of his presents had been an antique Ouija board, since his mother was a Wicca. "Lay off, Axel, I've never used one either. My parents would go absolutely crazy if they knew that Riku even had one." Roxas scoffed, leaning back on the couch. They were all sitting in the basement, which was the officially designated crash site for the party.

"Well, I guess we should try it. I think we need candles, right Axel?" The silver haired boy asked, putting the box on the table. "Yup. Sora, help him find some. Roxas, go get my lighter out of my car." Axel said, tossing his keys to the younger boy. Said blonde stomped out of the basement, grumbling about child labor laws. He found the lighter in the ashtray and slammed the door to the car loudly, hoping Axel heard him. He loved that stupid thing waaaaaay too much to be healthy.

He walked into the basement and threw both the keys and the lighter on the table, before sitting down. Sora returned with a handful of candles, grabbing the lighter and thumbing it on. "Nonononono! Stop, Sora!" Riku yelled, dropping the candles he was holding. Sora put the candle down. "What? What's wrong?" Axel leaned forward and plucked the candle from the table. "Can't use black candles. It summons evil spirits, apparently." He tossed it into the bathroom and shut the door.

"How many did you get?" Roxas asked Riku. He set them down on the table. "Two. An old beeswax candle and this bear one." He held up a white candle shaped like a bear with a red mouth, blue pants, and green shirt painted on. "Don't point that thing at me, it's freaky looking!" Roxas snapped, turning the bear away and towards the wall. "Here." Riku said, grabbing it and flicking the lighter on. "Just gotta-AHH!" He dropped the candle and the lighter on the table, grabbing his burned thumb. "Geez! Don't get in such a damn hurry, Riku!" Axel cautioned, while Roxas lit the bear.

Sora tried to light the beeswax candle, but couldn't find the wick. He grabbed the fork from the plate of birthday cake he had been eating and stabbed away at the candle until he found it. Axel flicked off the lights and sat down. "I think the two people with the most experience should start us off, just so you guys can see how it's done. Riku?" The silver haired boy nodded as Sora and Roxas moved beside them to watch.

"Okay…so, put your fingers on the planchette and focus on a question. The board should be turned towards the person with the most spiritual power, but since me and Riku are about the same, we'll leave it alone. Actually, Sephiroth is really spiritually active. Crazy shit always happens when he's doing it with us." Axel explained. Sephiroth was Riku's older brother. "Also, never take your fingers off when you're doing it, not until you or the spirit says goodbye or else it'll get loose in the house. So…do you wanna lead or should I?" Riku asked. "Feh. We can both do it." said the redhead.

"Okay." All of them sat in silence. Roxas stared at the candles blankly, and Sora looked around the room nervously. "…Will any one of us get someone pregnant in high school?" Axel asked, completely serious. Sora and Roxas face faulted. "Why the heck would you ask that?" Sora asked, blushing redder than Axel's hair. "Shh."

The planchette twitched once, and then moved slowly. Axel and Riku gaped at it. "Holy shit…it normally doesn't work!" "Whoawhoawhoawhoa-" Sora squeaked nervously as it came to rest on 'YES'. "That is screwed up…" Roxas said nervously. "We shouldn't be messing with this stuff…" "Lighten up, Rox, this is _so cool_!" Axel said excitedly. "Ooh! Ask who it will be!" Sora asked, bouncing up and down from a combination of excitement and fear.

"Okay…Which one of us will it be?" Riku asked. The planchette didn't move. "…" Still nothing. "Maybe it left." Roxas said, a little too hopefully. The planchette suddenly began inching to the right. It came to rest on 'S'. "It doesn't make sense. No one here has an 'S' in their name." Roxas complained, while everyone stared at him dumbly. "S-O-R-A? Remember me?" Sora said, laughing. "Oh yeah. Whoops." "You _dog_, you!" Riku snickered, punching Sora in the arm. "Ask it if it _is_ me!" he demanded. Axel rolled his eyes, stretching his leg. "Well, duh it's you! No one else's name starts with 'S'!" "Just do it!" snapped the brunette.

"Fine, geez…Will it be Sora?" The planchette inched slowly over to 'NO'. There was an awkward silence. "…what? Then who is it!" Roxas asked in total confusion. "Forget it. Let's ask it what it's name is." Riku said. "…What is your name?" The planchette moved to 'K'. "So what did we learn from-" "Shh! It's not done!" It moved to 'A'. To 'L'. Then it stopped. "So, are those initials?" Roxas asked. "It's still moving." Sora said, pointing to it. It moved to 'O', and finally came to rest on 'B'. "Kalob. His name is Kalob." Axel said quietly. "This is awesome! We're actually talking to a spirit!"

"How old are you, Kalob?" Riku asked. The planchette moved to '1', and then to '6'. "Whoa…" Sora breathed. Roxas was shaking. _"I'm cold, I'm not scared! Still…why can't I stop shaking?"_ he thought, before realizing Axel was talking to him. "-ould we ask him now, Rox?" Roxas blinked. "Uh…what state he's from?"

"Okay…What state are you from, Kalob?" Riku asked, yawning a bit. It moved quickly to 'C', and then slid all the way down the board and rested on 'GOODBYE'. "Oh…he left. It had to be California, Colorado, or Connecticut." Roxas said, leaning against the couch. "Bye, Kalob." Sora said quietly. "Alright, Rox, your tur-hey, are you okay? You're shaking." Axel said in a concerned voice. "I'm fine, it's just cold down here. You gonna try it too, Sora?" the blonde asked, seating himself in Axel's spot. "You know it!"

Riku moved so Sora could have his seat and glanced over at the candles in alarm. As soon as Roxas had touched the planchette, they had all flared up so the flames were about three inches tall. "Whoa…" he said. Without warning, the bear candle dwindled down and went out, a bit of smoke the only proof it had ever been lit. "That's…not a good sign." Axel said, leaning forward a bit. He yawned and rolled over, reaching in his sleeping bag for the bag of candy he had stashed in there earlier, Riku eagerly grabbing a piece. The two older boys chatted away, ignoring the other two.

"Uh…will Riku ever become a director like he wants to?" Roxas asked. To his and Sora's immense surprise, the planchette practically flew over to 'YES', moving twice as fast as when Axel and Riku were doing it. "Uh…guys?" Sora asked nervously. "What happened?" Riku asked, scooting back over to them. "I-It went really fast…" Sora said, looking worried at Riku's expression. "Ask it something else." the older boy commanded.

"Okay…will Axel ever be an actor?" Axel rolled his eyes at the question. "Why even ask that? It's so obvious I _am_ going to be an actor, so why even-" The planchette moved quickly over to 'NO'. "-ask it? What the fuck?" Axel demanded. "This ghost is mean!" He crawled into his sleeping bag and pouted. "Sooo, will I ever be a famous singer?" Sora asked. The planchette again flew to 'YES'. "Lucky bastard!" Axel roared, waving his fist at Sora, who just grinned and flashed the victory sign.

"Usually when it goes fast it's a demon, or evil spirit." Riku stated, staring at the board. "Roxas, ask it something about you." Sora encouraged. "Okay. Uh…will I ever be an author?" The planchette moved slowly again. It stopped on 'N', before moving to 'M'. "It's going through the alphabet backwards…take your hands off!" Riku yelled frantically. Roxas and Sora both let go as if the planchette had burned them. It was on 'L'. "Why? What happened?" Roxas asked. "If it moves through the alphabet or numbers in order, frontwards or backwards, the spirit is trying to get through the board and into the room. If you would have let it get to 'A', something really shitty would have happened." Axel said nervously. Riku quickly moved the planchette to 'GOODBYE' before leaning back against the TV.

"I think we should mix up who's doing it. I'll switch with Roxas. Sora, you stay put." Riku said, swapping spots with Roxas. The blonde sat next to Axel, shivering more than he had been before. Axel could feel it, but didn't say anything. "Alright Sora…you ready?" The brunette nodded, shifting his position to get more comfortable. "Who here will get married first?" Sora asked, taking charge of the board. The planchette darted towards Roxas, and then suddenly down, then began going from 'N', 'O', 'P', 'Q', 'R', 'S'. "Let go!" Riku yelled, releasing his hold on the piece of wood. Sora scooted backwards, shivering. "Why can't we get a nice spirit like Kalob? Is it me?" he asked, confused. "I don't know. Let's try again." Riku said, moving the planchette to the center.

Roxas felt the shivers increase, but the room seemed to get warmer. "Ask it if I'll be an author!" he said, scooting towards the board. "No." Riku said firmly. "But it got cut off last time-" "I don't think it's a good idea to be asking about you right now." Axel said, crawling out of the sleeping bag. "What?" Roxas asked in confusion. "Have you ever been arrested? Done drugs? Are you a virgin?" Riku asked. "W-What the-? No! No! And yes, I'm a virgin, why does it matter?" Roxas spluttered. "You aren't supposed to use a Ouija board if you've done any of those things." Axel said.

"Then how the heck are you allowed to use it, Axel?" Sora asked, laughing. Axel pouted. "Cuz I'm like Jesus and can get away with it!" Roxas and Riku laughed. "Okay. Should we try again, Sora?" Riku asked, centering the planchette. "I guess…but if it keeps doing weird things like that, I'm done." Sora complained. "Uh…why do ghosts hate Roxas?" Sora asked. The heart shaped piece of wood moved to 'Z', 'Y', 'X', 'W', 'V'…and then suddenly moved off the board and onto the table. "Shit. You're not supposed to let it do that." Axel snapped, picking it up and putting it on 'GOODBYE'.

"This is freaking me out…can we be done?" Sora asked. "Just one more time. If it keeps doing stuff like that, we should quit. It's 11:43, and you aren't supposed to use one from 12:00-3:00 in the morning anyway." Riku said, taking a piece of candy from Axel and chewing on it silently. "Fine. One more time." Sora agreed. Roxas wrapped a blanket around himself quietly, the shivers only increasing. He rubbed his eyes as they suddenly itched, and was stunned to find his fingers wet when he pulled them away. "_Okay, I know I'm not that scared."_

"…When will one of us die?" Sora asked. "NO! Sora, you're not supposed to ask that!" Axel yelled, bolting to his feet. The planchette moved slowly. Roxas felt so cold, even though the basement had warmed up considerably. He took in a shaky breath, staring at the board, even though Riku and Axel were yelling at Sora for asking such a taboo question. "…guys?" he asked shakily. All eyes turned to the planchette, which was moving in a counter-clockwise circle around the board. It had already gone around twice, this would be the third time…"Let go!" Axel and Roxas yelped at the same time.

Riku and Sora tore away from the board. Several things happened at once. First, a cold shock seemed to go through all of them, but that could have just been fear. Next, Roxas felt something brush by him, touching his arm just barely. The shivers increased dramatically. Everyone froze. "Riku. Turn on the lights." Axel ordered. "M-Maybe we should try agai-" Riku stuttered. "No!" Axel, Roxas, and Sora called at the same time.

"T-that was officially freaky. I felt a weird breeze near Roxas towards the end there…" Axel muttered, sitting up. Roxas sat up, the shivers slowly dying away. "That was the weirdest thing ever…" Sora whispered, crawling into an upright position. "I am _never_ doing that again." Roxas hissed, crawling into his sleeping bag and zipping it over his head. Riku suddenly face palmed. "Why didn't I ask sooner!" he asked, before bolting up the stairs. He returned a few minutes later with bad news. "I just asked my mom what it means when it does that…she said she didn't know, but she looked _really_ freaked out."

Gimpy and Coma, Riku's cats, jumped up onto the couch where Roxas was laying. "And will you _get the damn cats away from me_!" he snapped, rolling over as Gimpy sat on his face. "Weird. Coma hates people, even me!" Axel complained. "And _everybody_ loves me!" Sora rolled his eyes, and put the Ouija board in the box. "Make sure the planchette isn't on it when it's in the box, that's taboo!" Riku called to the jumpy brunette. "Jesus, is there anything you _can _do that _isn_'_t _taboo!" he complained loudly. "Yes. You can worship me as the god I truly am." Axel said, claiming Riku's chair.

Riku decided to sleep on the air mattress with Sora, much to Axel's pleasure. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he called, covering his head with his pillow. "Haha, very funny asshole." Sora murmured, falling asleep quickly. Riku yawned, rolling over and joining his friends in unconsciousness.

Although none of them knew, the candles were still flickering. In the light of the tallest one, a shadow ran across the wall quickly, and then all of the candles went out.

**DJG: "Everything in this story is 100% true, minus the last two sentences, which were just added to finish off the story well. Try to guess which character was me! **

**Oh, and if anyone knows what the whole counter clockwise circle thing is all about, please tell me!"**

**Muse: "That whole thing sounds freaky. Did you have fun for the rest of the sleepover?"**

**DJG: "No, because I woke up with **_**a damn cat on my face!"**_

**Muse: "Wow, I wonder which one you were…" *rolls eyes***

**DJG: *grins sheepishly* "Review plz! Anyone else have a weird paranormal thing they wanna share?"**


End file.
